Complicated triangles
by etErnalroSe09
Summary: AU Band fic. Side project, so may not be updated frequently. Complicated love triangles, stalkers, weird family members, unrequited love, crushes, school and hectic band practices-this is one crazy high school life. Rating may change. Rated for Kanda and his lovely vocab.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This fic will be about the band, conflicts, relationship problems, and the normal chaotic life of teens. Well, as normal as it can get for our DGM cast. This fic will be kept relatively light although I plan on a dark ending. If you feel otherwise, let me know and I will write an alternate ending and upload it separately.

It's a bit short but it'll get longer. Hopefully. Any ideas, review.

* * *

Complicated triangles 1

Sexy, homosexual, complications

* * *

Lavi stared at the crumpled piece of paper in his hand. He could tell it had started out neatly typed but now... The creators of this notice had clearly scribbled quite a lot of extra stuff on it. "Drummer needed. Sexy=must Check out the meaning of homosexual*cancelled out* asexual" then, there was this huge rip down the entire paper, repaired with tape. Lavi had the feeling this dead tree had gone through hell. But hey, he wasn't going to quit on the idea of joining a band... He'd want to ever since he'd gotten his hands on some drums.

Lavi glanced down at the paper again to check the address. It perfectly matched the one on the gate, so he knocked on the door cautiously. There was a slight cackling and a voice free of static sang out through the intercom. "Hey whatcha doin' out there?"

Lavi blinked before replying in the same tune. "Imma hardcore drummer out lookin' for a band. Come an' get me Imma sexy man~"

"Not bad. Hey Lena! Get the door!"

"Okay but no sofa!"

"No fuckin' sofa, okay! Now open the goddamn door woman."

A few second later the locks clicked lose and the door swung open. "Hey, you're the one applying for the drummer position, right? Come on in."

Lavi flashed his hyper grin at the girl standing by the door. She wore a dark miniskirt and knee-high boots as well as a maroon tank top and multi coloured bangles coated her arms. Her green hair hung by the sides of her head in a high pigtail. "I'm Lavi! Nice to meetchya and I'm sexy, as the notice required."

"Hmmm... You're not bad," the girl looked him up and down. "I'm Lenalee by the way."

As soon as Lavi entered, Lenalee kicked the door shut before swinging the vault-like lock on the door around. "Tight security," Lavi commented cheekily, slipping his shoes off as instructed. "Yeah, but since when are Noahs never?" Lavi stared. Lenalee gestured her arms, plastic bangles clinking wildly. "No no no. This house is ALLEN'S. Do I look like a Noah to you? Besides, I sure it's just a cliché design on that boy's part" She stopped outside an eerily white door, motioning for Lavi to 'shut up' and carefully pushed the door open a crack before withdrawing her head, back pressed against the said door.

"Maybe this isn't the best time. Come back another day. "

Lavi ignored her and reached for the doorknob. "Eh? Why?"

"Well, erm. The lead singer aka pianist is currently making out with the guitarist. "

Lavi shrugged and yanked on the door. Lenalee sighed. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Lavi gaped. "So that's what the' check out homosexual in the dictionary.' is all about."

A white haired teen about fifteen was coiled around a about-nineteen year old, hands slipped into his shirt. The dark haired tall male looked up, glared, then locked lips with the obliging younger boy again, hands fisted in the longish pale locks.

Lenalee made a frustrated noise and yanked the two apart.

"Ow- hey! Couldn't you have given us SOME free time?! You've been working us hard enough for mid-years already!"

"Goddamn you woman! Get your bloody hands off me! "

Lenalee hugged the white-head. "Allen Walker. British. 14th member of Noah family. Lead singer and pianist. Capable of playing any existing instrument and handling any gun, boyfriend of this guitarist here."

She jabbed the taller male who had snatched his black ponytail with blue highlights out of her reach. " Yu Kanda. Japanese. Last heir of the lotus clan. Backup singer and guitarist. Kendo-artist and master at the katana, going practically steady with our white-haired beauty."

She whirled arms around wildly. "and me. Lenalee lee. Chinese. Part-time designer for Noah wardrobe. I play the flute and base and sing. Beautiful and single and I have a brother with a sister complex. Which reminds me. Bya!"

She kissed Allen on the cheek and flushed a little in Kanda's direction. She waved at Lavi before leaping upstairs towards the sound of car horns. "Alright, brother I'm coming!"

"Soooo..." Lavi referred to the make-out session with puckered lips. "What?" Allen asked innocently, hint of a British accent in his musical voice. "We weren't on the sofa!" Lavi shook his head resignedly as Kanda flopped down on the said sofa. Allen settled in his lap with an air of familiarity. For some reason Lavi's heart twinged with a hint of sour bitterness. Wait-was he- jealous? No-wait-he was STRAIGHT. Wasn't he? Lavi's eyes refused to avert from Allen's awesome ass-tight pants should be illegal for this!- no wait he was off track again- argh.

Yep. Lavi was forced to admit he had been checking that kid out. Inappropriately. But... That was only one guy right? Right. He still had hots for girls like Lenalee.

Well. Yay. He was gay. Or bisexual at least. And auditioning for a band. Run by a Noah. Lavi sighed. How much more bizarre could this get?

* * *

A/N: Lame, I know. Well, it gets better, or so I hope. Next chapter, FOOD.


	2. Chapter 2

Complicated triangles 2

Creepy blind fridays

Don't own.

A/N: ...*doesn't know what to say*

* * *

"Lavi." The red-head snapped back to attention when pale fingers were snapped in his face. He looked up to see amused grey orbs staring at him, as Allen waved a song sheet. "Try playing for Rebecca Black's 'Friday' song." Lavi's single emerald eye widened comically and he made an incredulous gagging noise. "WHAT?! That song is shit and-"

"Good," Allen muttered, sniggering away with a smirking Kanda. "Nice to see you have taste in music at least. Relax, you can try one of our own compositions." He flung the song sheet at Lavi, missing his outstretched hands. "Whoops. Anyway, it's called Blind-oi!" The white-head glared at Kanda who had shoved him off his lap onto the floor, and stood up to adjust the mic as the dark-haired Jap gave his electric guitar a quick tuning. "I'm standing in for Lenalee," Allen explained, "We'll start after Kanda's rift."

Lavi barely had time to nod before Kanda's slender fingers were attacking the guitar, faster then Lavi had seen anyone strum an instrument. Music blared out of the speakers and Allen turned to nod at Lavi before opening his mouth. Gripping the drumsticks, Lavi tapped the cymbal's pedal before launching and losing himself in the rhythm and tune.

"There's a door in front of me  
But when I reach out for it  
The walls come closing in  
And I can't seem to reach the way out  
The darkness is consuming  
My whole world caving in  
And no matter how hard I try

I can't find my way  
The locked door's in my path  
I'm kicking and I'm screaming  
As I'm dragged back to my grave  
But I can't hear the voice calling out  
Can't see my own hand reaching out  
Won't see that I'm in need of help  
I'm blind  
Blind-"

Allen broke off suddenly, staring at the lyrics. "Lenalee was right-this song IS creepy."

Kanda rolled his dark eyes "YOU were the one who wrote it moyashi," he pointed out scoffingly.

"So I did. So I did. And my name is Allen, Bakanda."

"What did you call me, moyashi?"

"It's Al-len! Allen! You know my name-use it!"

"No. I refuse."

"You certainly didn't refuse last night, Bakanda!"

Kanda snorted. "Bribing me with sex, now moyashi?"

Allen spluttered comically. "Wha-"

"Keep in mind I am the one on top, moyashi."

Allen turned redder than a tomato could. "Wha-"

Kanda smirked and leaned in low to nip his boyfriend's ear. "I could easily make your nights a living hell," his arms slid around Allen's waist and them boy shuddered. "You won't be able to walk for a week."

The smaller boy moaned and his head flopped onto Kanda's shoulder, giving him free excess to a smooth and pale neck. But before he could continue the make-out session, something was flung around his shoulder. "Yu-chan! Moyashi-chan! Let's have a threesome!" The Japanese male let go of a shocked but bemused Allen in favour of wrestling Lavi's arm away from where it was slung against his neck. "Don't touch me! Baka usagi!"

"Us-ah-giiiiiiii? Aww! That's mean Yu-chan!"

"Don't call me that, baka _usagi_!"

"But Yu-cha-"

"Alright!" Allen clapped his hands cheerfully, ignoring Lavi and Kanda who were in a wrestling match on the floor. "Since Kanda has stopped molesting me, let's go get a snack!"

"You just had "Happy meals" just now," Kanda snorted, winning and standing up with a vice-like grip on Lavi's neck.

"I KNOW but I'm hungry now! Let's go! I'll let you be on top tonight!" Allen pleaded, stomach grumbling.

Kanda rolled his eyes again. "I'm ALWAYS on top, baka." He dropped Lavi on the black carpet anyway, face first, and moved to the door where Allen was waiting. "Yay!" the British boy cheered and they exited.

Lavi sat up on the carpet, smiling. 'I'm glad I came here, gramps. Really glad.' these people... They made him feel warm, and happy again. Allen popped his head in suddenly, startling all melancholy thoughts from Lavi's mind. "Coming, Lavi?"

"Yep," he lifted his head and smiled. He took the hand Allen offered and pulled himself up and he followed the teen to the door.

'I'm moving on, gramps.'

* * *

A/N: REVIEW OR NO UPDATES.

sorry this is so crappy. Hopefully it'll get better.


	3. Chapter 3

Complicated Triangles 3

Pizza

* * *

A/N:Have funnnnnnn and reviewwwwww.

Dedication:for Nadiamirah who is getting her leg out of cast on friday

Disclaimer: Whatever, no one will believe me even if I insisted I own the manga/ anime anyway.

* * *

Lavi whistled an obnoxious tune as he strolled after Allen. The boy twisted his moonlight-coloured strands into submission at the base of his neck, securing the loose braid with a pink elastic band. That done, he slipped his hand into his tall, silent boyfriend, and chattered about the various restaurants and cafes in the district. Kanda remained scowling but ventured out of his silently brooding state to suggest getting soba and Allen countered with a whine which Kanda snorted at, muttering about mitarashi dangos being full of sugar and the key ingredient to the fats in the other teen's body. Indignant, he turned to Lavi who told him that his ass looked just fine and enthusiastically suggested pizza. Allen agreed readily enough and tugged on Kanda's muscled forearm. The Japanese teen considered before grudgingly giving his consent and finally let himself be dragged swiftly to the front door by an ecstatic Lavi and drooling Allen.

After Allen locked the humongous vault-like door,

"_Nice design!"_

"_Uh Lavi, it's as secure as it looks, if not more…"_

"_You serious?!"_

"_No __**shit**__ usagi."_

"_Usagi?! But Yu-chan!"_

"_**Don't**__ call me that!"_

they trooped to the monstrosity of a Humvee that belonged to Allen, Lavi giving a piercing whistle as he admired the hulking vehicle.

"Cool shit," he complimented as he half-leaped, half-lifted himself into it.

"Thanks," the British teen answered, absent-mindedly fiddling with the radio. Kanda snorted from his seat behind the wheel and sped out of the lot without putting on his seatbelt.

"Okay, so we can go to Dominoes or Pizza Hut," Allen gave up on the radio which stubbornly spat static and switched it off.

"I call Dominoes," Lavi waved his hand eagerly, like a pre-school kid before he was forced to put it down with a squeak in favor of gripping ceiling-handles as Kanda shot around a corner with a screech, nearly toppling them over.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Allen cheered, with the calm air of one who has braved the torture of Kanda Yu's driving one too many times. Ah well, Lavi was always one to live on edge. Even so, he gasped as they went through two red lights in quick succession.

"I could see my life flash before my eyes!" Lavi moaned, massaging his right shoulder which had been slammed mercilessly into the door whenever Kanda had turned a corner. "I could've DIED there." His white-haired companion chuckled as said menace driver muttered, "I wish you HAD died."

"ALLEN! How could you?!" Lavi's fake sobs made sound like he had constipation. "I was clinging to my life there and you just laug- oh, I would like the dessert pizza with added pepperoni-Lenalee? What are you doing here."

"I work here, Red." The girl smiled, amused as she keyed in Lavi's order. "Want a pepsi?"

"I always like a girl in uniform," said red-head winked.

Lenalee laughed and turned to take Allen's fifteen-pizza order. Kanda only bought a green-tea and they trooped back to hog a table meant for six. It took them 5 trips to get all Allen's lunch to the table, and they had to push two more tables together for it to be able to accommodate all the pizza. "How are you going to eat it all?" Lavi asked, beginning to chew his food with his mouth open. "High metabolism?" Allen hazarded a guess, beginning to inhale his sixth slice. Kanda finally managed to open the can, sloshing some of its contents onto the seat and reacted with a few creative curses. He took a non-committal gulp of the green-tainted liquid and grimaced. "It tastes like shit," he complained, taking another drink. "You say that all the time," his boyfriend reminded, words distorted by chewed-up pizza crust and pineapples. "Whatever, it still tastes like shit." Kanda finished his drink and crushed the can by stomping on it and played footsie with it under the table with Lavi.

"Holy sashimi you eat fast," Lavi said on his second-last piece. Allen had nearly finished. "What sort of half-assed-hat curse is that?" Kanda demanded as he scored a goal. "What sort curse is ass-hat," Lavi countered happily and swallowed the last bite and shoved the plate to Allen. Kanda snorted and scored another goal. "Thirteen-one." Allen reported, finishing Lavi's pizza for him. "Mah Yu! How did you get so good at under-table-footsie?!" The Japanese teen's eye twitched. "Don't call me that, baka usagi!"

"What's an usagi? Is it a seaweed? Because I like seaweeds. Can YU tell me?"

Kanda whacked his head. "DON'T call me that, usagi shit-face!"

"Chill! YU should stop that!"

'WHACK'

"People are staring," Allen commented easily as he bid goodbye to Lenalee and headed to the door. "I KNOW. I'm that sexy!" Lavi joked, blowing kisses. Kanda scowled and started dragging him out by the back of his shirt.

"OWOWOWOW!"

* * *

A/N: that's it until can think of something and have caught up on my homework.  
Bye.

Review.

Thks.

Bye again.


End file.
